tajnagrafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Magia
Magia – energia, która jest używana przez magów w ŚWIECIE. Została stworzona przez Pio, dla garstki wybrańców z Arethusa, jednak jeden z nich, Magninus, zdradził jej arkana ludziom - swoim uczniom, pierwszym magom ŚWIAT-a. Następnie ci uczniowie znaleźli swoich uczniów, a tamci swoich, i w ten sposób magia rozpowszechniła się wśród ludzi, i innych istot - takich jak przyszli Paladyni. Magia jest bardzo różnorodna, i wykorzystywana różnie. Raz do zdobywania wiedzy, np. przez magów, a raz do celów złych, jak magia nekromantów, czy czarnoksiężników. Szkoły magii Magia ognia Bezpośrednia zamiana many w siły ognia. Poziom podstawowy *'Kula ognia' - prosty ognisty pocisk. *'Płomyk' - rozpalenie ognia z pomocą magii. *'Ugaszenie' - ogień znika. Poziom zaawansowany *'Ściana ognia' - ognista bariera raniąca wroga. *'Magiczny dym' - uwalnia dym, zasłaniający widok i utrudniający oddychanie przeciwnikowi. *'Kostur ognia' - kostur maga zyskuje efekt płomieniowładny. *'Strumień ognia '- wysyła z dłoni duży strumień ognia Poziom mistrzowski *'Tarcza ognia' - po zadaniu ciosu przez wroga, ten otrzymuje obrażenia od ognia. *'Ognisty wybuch' - ognista kula eksplodująca po trafieniu w cel. *'Ognisty łańcuch' - strumień ognia, który po trafieniu w cel przechodzi na kolejny. Poziom arcymistrzowski *'Wir ognia' - wymagający umiejętności z magii powietrza. Na miejscu pożaru przywołuje tornado, które roznosi ogień dookoła. *'Armagedon' - na ziemię spada ogromny ognisty pocisk, wywołujący chaos i pożogę na dużym obszarze. *'Deszcz ognia' - ogniste pociski spadające z nieba. *'Słowo Ognia' - wszyscy wrogowie dookoła zostają zaatakowani ognistą falą. Magia powietrza Bezpośrednia zamiana many w siły powietrza. Poziom podstawowy *'Podmuch wiatru' *'Magiczny laser' - precyzyjny strzał w pojedynczy cel. *'Telekineza' - unoszenie pojedynczych przedmiotów, nie za ciężkich. Inna wersja psychokinezy z magii chaosu, bez użycia sił tej magii. Poziom zaawansowany *'Błyskawica' - piorun wystrzelony w kierunku wroga. *'Piorun kulisty' - energia w formie kulistej, eksplodująca prądem po trafieniu w cel. *'Teleportacja' - szybkie przeniesienie w pobliskie miejsce. W przeciwieństwie do teleportacji z magii chaosu, nie zagina czasoprzestrzeni, i następuje w prostszy sposób. Niewłaściwe użycie może prowadzić do rozpadnięcia się maga na pojedyncze atomy. *'Przywołanie mgły' - mgła utrudniająca widok przeciwnikowi. *'Kostur piorunów' - kostur maga zyskuje efekt piorunowładny. Poziom mistrzowski *'Uderzenie gromu' - w przeciwieństwie do błyskawicy, uderzenie następuje z nieba. Mag wykorzystuje ładunek elektryczny chmur, do utworzenia silnego gromu. *'Siewca wiatru' - na danym obszarze każdy ruch, nawet najmniejszy, powoduje silne podmuchy wiatru. *'Zbieracz burzy' - mag przechwytuje kosturem błyskawice wystrzelone uprzednio w jego kierunku przez sojuszniczych magów, łączy ich siłę i wystrzeliwuje we wroga. *'Przywołanie burzy' - burza, która strzela we wrogów śmiertelnymi gromami. *'Łańcuch błyskawic' - silna błyskawica, która po trafieniu w cel i oddaniu mu części swojego ładunku, przeskakuje na kolejny. *'Oskarżenie błękitu' - tortura magiczna, czar inwestycyjny, cel jest poddawany stałemu przepływowi elektryczności, nie jest on jednak na tyle silny, by prędko doprowadzić go do śmierci Poziom arcymistrzowski *'Uderzenie plazmy' - fala materii elektrycznej, rażąca wroga elektrycznością. *'Elektryzacja' - wszystkie metalowe przedmioty na danym obszarze zaczynają razić prądem. *'Tornado' - wielka kolumna powietrza porywająca przeciwników, mogąca także się przemieszczać. *'Słowo Mocy' - wszyscy wrogowie dookoła zostają przyciągnięci, a po tym odrzuceni z pięciokrotna siłą. Magia wody Bezpośrednia zamiana many w siły wody. Poziom podstawowy *'Lodowy pocisk' *'Magiczna para' - tworzy parę wodną, mogącą także przybrać postać pocisku pary. *'Magiczny lód' - swobodne tworzenie lodu. *'Lodowe kolce' - wystrzeliwuje salwę lodowych kolców. Poziom zaawansowany *'Kostur lodu' - kostur maga zyskuje efekt lodowładny. *'Lodowa lanca' - ulepszona wersja lodowego pocisku, dodatkowo zamrażająca na krótko przeciwnika. *'Zamrożenie' - zamraża wroga na krótki czas. Poziom mistrzowski *'Lodowy krąg' - wokół maga pojawiają się magiczne bryły lodu, zadające wrogom obrażenia od zimna i spowalniające ich ruchy. *'Głębokie zamrożenie' - przeciwnik zostaje zamrożony, otrzymuje także obrażenia od zimna. Poziom arcymistrzowski *'Niebiańskie tsunami' - z nieba spada ogromna ilość wody, zalewająca całe terytorium. *'Magiczny grad' - wywołuje opady gradu, o kawałkach lodu wielkości 5 razy większej niż normalnie. *'Słowo Lodu' - cały obszar wokół maga momentalnie zostaje zamrożony. *'Sztorm' - wywołuje na morzu wielki sztorm. Magia ziemi Bezpośrednia zamiana many w siły ziemi. Poziom podstawowy *'Kamienne kolce' - wystrzeliwuje salwę magicznych kamiennych kolców. *'Skalny pocisk' - z okolicznych materii (piasek, kamyki itd.) tworzy pocisk, zadający spore obrażenia. *'Krystaliczna materia' - cel, np. ściana, staje się dla maga przezroczysty na jakiś czas. Poziom zaawansowany *'Pocisk magmy' - ulepszony skalny pocisk, dodatkowo wspomagany magiczną magmą. *'Kostur ziemi' - kostur maga zyskuje efekt skałowładny. *'Rozbicie' - skała lub obiekt zbudowany z kamienia ulega uszkodzeniu. *'Petryfikacja' - na krótki czas, cel zostaje zamieniony w kamień. *'Kamienna skóra' - mag zyskuje ponadludzką wytrzymałość, na jakiś czas. *'Magiczne więzy' - więżące przeciwnika w miejscu. Poziom mistrzowski *'Grad meteorów' - z nieba spada kilka magicznych głazów. *'Wstrząsacz' - średniej wielkości trzęsienie ziemi. *'Głęboka petryfikacja' - na dłuższy czas cel zostaje zamieniony w kamień, dodatkowo otrzymuje obrażenia od ziemi. *'Erupcja' - z ziemi zaczyna wypływać magma. Poziom arcymistrzowski *'Tąpnięcie' - wielkie trzęsienie ziemi. *'Pole minowe' - okolica zostaje zaminowana magicznymi pułapkami, w które wpada wróg. *'Rozdarcie' - ziemia ulega rozdarciu, tworzy się przepaść. Magia przywołania Ogólnie pojęte wszelkiego rodzaju tworzenie czegoś z magii, lub wykorzystując siły natury. Stworzone istoty nie są żywe. Po jakimś czasie, wszystko co zostało przywołane, znika. Magia przywołania przeciwdziała także siłom wezwanym z innych wymiarów. Poziom podstawowy *'Kreacja' - utworzenie prostego, krótkotrwałego przedmiotu z magii. *'Iluzja' - tworzenie niezbyt skomplikowanej, nieprawdziwej wizji. *'Pocisk natury' - z roślinnych form życia wokół tworzy pocisk. *'Przywołanie zwierzęcia' - przywołana zostaje magiczna wersja jakiegoś zwierzęcia, pomagająca magowi. Poziom zaawansowany *'Kostur Przyrody' - kostur maga zyskuje efekt naturowładny. *'Przywołanie żywiołaka' - tworzy z magii i obecnej w okolicy siły natury żywiołaka. **'Żywiołak powietrza' - niezwykle szybki, zwinny, półmaterialny, umiejący latać. **'Żywiołak burzy' - latający, miotający błyskawicami. Wskutek bliższego kontaktu przeciwnik zostaje uderzony prądem. **'Żywiołak ognia' - potrafiący unieść się na jakiś czas w powietrze, strzela ognistymi pociskami. Bliższy kontakt z nim powoduje obrażenia od ognia. **'Żywiołak lawy' - wolny, ale wytrzymały i potrafiący rozpłynąć się, by zranić lawą okolicznych wrogów. Bliski kontakt ma oczywisty skutek. **'Żywiołak ziemi' - powolny i mało zwinny, jednak bardzo wytrzymały. Potrafi wystrzelić we wroga fragment swojego ciała, by później uzupełnić je częścią ziemi, po której stąpa. **'Żywiołak skał' - wolny i niezwinny, wytrzymalszy od żywiołaka ziemi. Tarcza idealna, niezwykle trudna do zniszczenia. **'Żywiołak wody' - szybko się porusza, potrafi rozpłynąć się po ziemi, by szybciej gdzieś dotrzeć i z powrotem ukształtować się. **'Żywiołak lodu' - nieco wolniejszy od żywiołaka wody, potrafiący zamrażać pewien obszar, oraz wystrzelić lodowy fragment swojego ciała. **'Żywiołak światła' - mało wytrzymały, jednak trafienie go wymaga mistrzowskiej precyzji. Porusza się najszybciej ze wszystkich żywiołaków, lata, razi wroga oślepiającym blaskiem. Idealny do walki z nieumarłymi. **'Żywiołak mroku' - średnio zwinny, średnio wytrzymały. Potrafi sprawić, że dany obszar ogarnia nieprzenikniona ciemność, a on sam może atakować z ukrycia. *'Klon' - kopiowanie danego obiektu, by zmylić przeciwnika (klon nie przejawia właściwości oryginału). *'Pomoc ziemi' - rośliny na danym obszarze zaczynają gwałtownie rosnąć, atakują przeciwników. *'Transmutacja' - zmiana typu przywołanego żywiołaka, o ile pożądana siła natury występuje w okolicy. Poziom mistrzowski *'Wzmocnione przywołanie żywiołaka' - przywołane żywiołaki są o wiele silniejsze. *'Wsparcie lasu' - okoliczne drzewa stają w walce po stronie maga, mogą się przemieszczać. *'Moc Nieistniejących' - przez krótki czas żywiołaki wokół maga są niemożliwe do zniszczenia. *'Tajemny Wojownik' - przywołuje silnego żywiołaka z czystej magii. *'Żywiołak Umysłu' - specyficzny żywiołak, bliższy kontakt z nim powoduje czasowe osłabienie umysłu, postradanie zmysłów i tym podobne efekty. *'Zamknięcie portalu' Poziom arcymistrzowski *'Odwołanie' - wyeliminowanie dowolnej przywołanej istoty, lub odesłanie wezwanej z innego wymiaru. *'Feniks' - przywołanie wielkiego ognistego ptaka, pustoszącego pole bitwy. *'Ptak gromu' - elektryczny "feniks". *'Zastępy natury' - z magii zostaje stworzone wielkie stado potężnych zwierząt, szarżujące na wroga. Magia światła Wszelkiego rodzaju rzucanie błogosławieństw na siebie i sojuszników, a także siły przeciwstawne mrokowi, chaosowi i śmierci. Zabici z jej pomocą nieumarli nie mogą zostać wskrzeszeni z powrotem. Poziom podstawowy *'Światło' - rozświetla ciemny obszar, mag dysponuje możliwością wybrania dowolnej barwy *'Pocisk światła' Poziom zaawansowany *'Kostur światła' - kostur maga zyskuje efekt światłowładny. *'Przyspieszenie' *'Wytrzymałość' *'Nadludzka siła' *'Magiczna tarcza' - krótkotrwała magiczna osłona, broniąca zarówno przed atakiem magii, jaki i fizycznym. *'Uleczenie' - magiczne leczenie ran. Poziom mistrzowski *'Grupowe przyspieszenie' *'Grupowa wytrzymałość' *'Grupowa nadludzka siła' *'Strumień światła' - w pojedynczy cel zostaje wysłana silna wiązka światła, potrafiąca nawet go zapalić. *'Oczyszczenie' - magiczne zniwelowanie klątw. *'Otucha' - wojsko zyskuje na morale. Poziom arcymistrzowski *'Niebiańskie światło' - cały obszar zostaje wypełniony potężnym blaskiem światła, oślepiającym jedynie demoniczne i nieumarłe istoty. *'Słowo światła' - wszystkie demoniczne i nieumarłe istoty w okolicy otrzymują obrażenia. Magia śmierci Poziom podstawowy * Wyssanie życia * Pocisk śmierci * Wskrzeszenie umarłych/Wskrzeszenie szkieletów/Wskrzeszenie nieumarłych Poziom zaawansowany * Portal śmierci * Widma Poziom mistrzowski * Awatar * Przyzwanie widmowego konia * Rój ścierwojadów * Wstęga śmierci * Szarża śmierci * Zakon śmierci * Pochłonięcie/Mroczne pochłonięcie * Portal Poziom arcymistrzowski * Uderzenie śmierci * Śmierć i rozkład * Przyzwanie upiornego smoka * Zagłada '- przyzywa widmo Serenima-Exama, pierwszego przywódcy nieumarłych wraz z jego legendarnymi legionami, na jakiś czas walczą dla przyzywającego, a po zniknięciu dusze wszystkich zabitych przez nich oponentów zmieniają się w duchy podległe przyzywającemu. (Czar może rzucić tylko arcylisz, lub nieumarły z ogromną mocą). Przy rzucaniu czaru wokół rzucającego słychać szepty i zaczynają unosić się prochy unoszone zieloną energią. Potrzeba ogromnych nakładów czasu i many. Może zakończyć się śmiercią rzucającego. * '''Klątwa Śmierci '- obszarowa klątwa która może być rzucona nawet na całe miasto. Powoduje ona wskrzeszanie zmarłych jako nieumarłych. Da się ją przerwać na przykład obejmując cmentarze magiczną ochroną. Może trwać w porywach nawet kilka lat, jednak jeśli nikt nie zostanie wskrzeszony w krótkim czasie Klątwa zostanie przerwana. * 'Klątwa Nieumierania '- klątwa rzucana na dowolną żyjącą istotę. Może zostać rzucona jedynie przez nieumarłego, początkowo jedynie miejsce na ciele, w które czar kierował zostaje powierzchownie skażone, i zmienia się w martwe, a raczej nieumarłe. Jeśli bardzo szybko nie zostanie ona wyleczona, na przykład z pomocą czarów leczniczych to może się rozprzestrzenić na inne części ciała. W pierwszych dniach rozprzestrzenia się '''jedynie na skórze zzewnątrz. Jednak po dłuższym czasie przechodzi również na wewnętrzne organy, zmieniając je po prostu w martwe. Kiedy klątwa dotrze do serca lub mózgu już praktycznie nie da się jej wyleczyć, a utrzymanie ofiary klątwy przy życiu graniczy z niemożliwością dla nawet ponadprzeciętnego czarodzieja. Oprócz tego, że części ciała dotknięte działaniem klątwy są martwe, oczywiście również gniją jak normalne zwłoki. Ponadto po dotknięciu klątwą drastycznie spada odporność na zakażenia, i bardzo łatwo utracić dużo krwi, lub nawet stracić dotkniętą klątwą kończynę na przykład podczas snu, dlatego dotknięte działaniem klątwy osoby powinny być pod ciągłą obserwacją i opieką. Kontakt z dużą ilością alkoholu lub magicznych eliksirów może drastycznie przyśpieszyć znieumarlanie ciała, jedyną formą leczenia, które naprawdę pomaga są czary uzdrawiające. Jeśli jednak ofiara umrze, to klątwa może przenieść się na osoby w pobliżu zwłok. Oprócz tego osoby dotknięte klątwą nie czują prawidłowo zapachów i smaków, na przykład mogą czuć smak gorzki zamiast słodkiego i tym podobne. Potężni magowie mają zwiększoną odporność na klątwę i rozprzestrzenia się o wiele wolniej na użytkownikach magii. Magia mroku Poziom podstawowy *'Spowolnienie' - spowalnia danego przeciwnika, czyniąc każdy jego krok znacznie bardziej męczącym i cięższym do postawienia. *'Zwiotczenie' - cel staje się kilka razy słabszy - czasem nawet nie jest już w stanie unieść broni. *'Uwrażliwienie' - pancerz wroga traci na efektywności. *'Demoralizacja' - osłabia morale przeciwnika. *'Oślepienie' - na pewien czas dezorientuje przeciwnika. *'Zepsucie smaku' - przeklina daną potrawę i neutralizuje jej smak. *'Huśtawka nastrojów' - może doprowadzić cel do błogiej szczęśliwości, lub skrajnej rozpaczy. *'Sen' - usypia cel zaklęcia. Poziom zaawansowany *'Zwątpienie' - przeciwnik nie jest w stanie wyprowadzić ciosu ani oddać strzału. *'Szał' - przeciwnik wpada w szał bojowy i atakuje wszystkich, którzy go otaczają, bez względu na przynależność. *'Przeklęcie ziemi' - rzuca klątwę na daną połać terenu, czyniąc ziemię nieurodzajną. *'Tarcza klątw' - mała magiczna ściana. Można przez nią przejść, ale nakładana jest wtedy losowa klątwa poziomu podstawowego. *'Epidemia klątw' - rzuca na danego przeciwnika wybraną klątwę. Przeciwnik ten przenosi ze sobą klątwę i może nią zarazić inne istoty. *'Zaklęcie broni' - zaklina wybraną broń. Broń nakłada klątwę na przeciwnika, lub jego broń, po zetknięciu. *'Klątwa robactwa' - pobudza do życia robaki, które mnożą się w zastraszającym tempie i obrzydzają przeciwników. *'Klątwa rozkładu' - zatruwa wybrany cel i wywołuje w nim choroby. Poziom mistrzowski *'Hipnoza' - przejmuje władzę nad istotą. Niemożliwe jest użycie hipnozy na celach o nieprzeciętnie mocnej psychice. *'Bariera klątw' - wysoka magiczna ściana. Można przez nią przejść, ale nakładana jest wtedy losowa klątwa poziomu podstawowego lub zaawansowanego. *'Wampiryzm' - nadaje umiejętność wysysania życia z krwi przeciwników. *'Zachmurzenie' - wpływa na pogodę, zasłaniając niebo czarnymi chmurami magii. Może doprowadzić do burzy z piorunami, lub opadów deszczu. *'Klątwa upiorów' - nad przeciwnikiem zaczynają krążyć upiory, które prowokują go i dezorientują. *'Zastraszenie' - rzucenie tej klątwy sprawi, że przeciwnik ujrzy swoje największe lęki i napełni go groza. Może doprowadzić wroga do obłędu. Poziom arcymistrzowski *'Koło nie-fortuny' - losuje dowolną klątwę z poprzednich poziomów i rzuca na danego przeciwnika. *'Pasmo nieszczęść' - pochłania całą manę rzucającego, w zamian za rzucenie wszystkich poznanych przez niego klątw na dany obszar. *'Eksplozja mroku' - gromadzi całą energię mroku dookoła rzucającego i uwalnia w postaci potężnej eksplozji, która odrzuca wrogów i nakłada na nich klątwy. *'Klątwa anarchii' - duży czar obszarowy, który podburza poddanych do obalenia ich władców. Magia chaosu Poziom podstawowy *'Kula chaosu' - kula energii chaosu, którą można rzucića. *'Włócznia chaosu' - energia chaosu skupiona we włóczni, którą można rzucić. *'Tarcza chaosu' - kulista osłona, otaczająca rzucającego. *'Psychokineza' - pozwala na podnoszenie pojedynczych przedmiotów. *'Mała replika' - wielokrotnie pomniejszona replika istoty żywej. Posiada słabszą moc od oryginału. *'Zryw chaosu' - zagina czasoprzestrzeń dookoła rzucającego i pozwala mu szybciej pobiec do danego punktu. *'Sfera stagnacji' - może na krótki czas uwięzić przeciwnika lub sojusznika w niebycie. Cel nie może się z niej wydostać, ani też nie oddziałują na niego czynniki zewnętrzne. *'Zagięcie czasoprzestrzeni' - przez krótką chwilę dla wroga czas upływa szybciej, zaś dla sojuszników wolniej, przez co przeciwnik nie ma czasu na ogarnięcie co się dzieje. Poziom zaawansowany *'Większa kula chaosu' - ulepszona kula chaosu. *'Lanca chaosu' - ulepszona włócznia chaosu. Może penetrować wiele obiektów naraz. *'Bańka chaosu' - ulepszona tarcza chaosu, która może latać. *'Macka chaosu' - macka uformowana z chaosu, która może wyjść ze szczeliny czasoprzestrzennej. *'Kieszonkowy wymiar' - portal do kieszonkowego wymiaru, który zamyka się po tym jak przejdzie przez niego rzucający (lub też zginie). Każdy rzucający posiada swój własny kieszonkowy wymiar, który powstaje na bazie jego charakteru. Inni rzucający mogą próbować dostać się do nie-swojego wymiaru kieszonkowego, ale wymaga to od nich znajomości właściciela tego wymiaru. *'Niematerialna replika' - dowolnej wielkości replika danej istoty, która nie ma materii. *'Niematerialny klon' - klon rzucającego, pozbawiony materii. *'Teleportacja' - zagina czasoprzestrzeń wokół rzucającego i przekształca go w cząsteczkę chaosu. Tworzy się korytarz czasoprzestrzenny, który prowadzi rzucającego do miejsca teleportacji. *'Wyrwa czasoprzestrzenna' - tworzy dwie wyrwy w czasoprzestrzeni. Po wejściu do jednej szczeliny, wychodzi się z drugiej. Wyrwy znikają po przejściu przez jedną z nich. *'Niewidzialność '- bardzo kosztowny w manie czar, który pozwala ukryć istotę lub przedmiot przed wzrokiem kogokolwiek, prócz rzucającego. Można rozproszyć czar. Poziom mistrzowski *'Meteor chaosu' - meteor energii chaosu, który spada z wyrwy czasoprzestrzennej i przy lądowaniu pęka, uwalniając potężną porcję energii. *'Replika' - materialna replika danej istoty żywej, która posiada moc równą oryginałowi. *'Klon' - materialny klon rzucającego, który posiada moc równą jemu. *'Spowolnienie czasu' - spowalnia czas na danym obszarze. Nie dotyczy rzucającego. *'Upiór chaosu' - upiór powstały na bazie rzucającego lub wybranej istoty żywej. Może wykonać tylko jeden atak, który może być zablokowany. *'Zakłamana wizja' - ukazuje ofierze wizję, która jest wytworem wyobraźni rzucającego. Niewłaściwe użycie może się zakończyć postradaniem zmysłu przez jedną lub obie strony. *'Portal do nicości' - portal do wymiaru, w którym nie istnieje nic. Wszelka materia jaka się tam znajdzie zlewa się po pewnym czasie z nicością. *'Wzmocnienie chaosu' - wzmacnia energię rzucającego, nasycając jego ciało chaosem. Nie pozwala jednak na rzucanie żadnych innych czarów na czas trwania umiejętności. *'Niewidzialność mistrzowska '- niewidzialność, którą można rzucić na inne cele niż rzucający (np. skrzynkę, z tym, że im większy przedmiot tym więcej many zużywa). Poziom arcymistrzowski *'Gigantyczna replika' - gigantyczna replika danej istoty żywej, która posiada zwiększoną lub równą oryginałowi moc. *'Iluzja otoczenia' - tworzy iluzję danego otoczenia na danym obszarze. *'Zamrożenie czasu' - zatrzymuje czas na danym obszarze. Nie dotyczy rzucającego. *'Antygrawitacja' - na danym obszarze tworzy się stan nieważkości. Wszystkie znajdujące się na nim obiekty i istoty unoszą się w powietrzu. *'Pożerający portal do nicości' - portal do nicości, który agresywnie rozszerza się i zasysa do środka wszystko co się da. *'Rzeczywiste myśli' - materializuje wytwory wyobraźni rzucającego. Niewłaściwie użycie może się zakończyć postradaniem zmysłów. *'Słońce chaosu' - czarno-bordowa kula energii, która zostaje wystrzelona w powietrze. Po osiągnięciu odpowiedniej wysokości eksploduje, uwalniając dookoła tzw. słońce chaosu. Jest to gigantyczna masa chaosu, która opada powoli na ziemię. Kiedy znajdzie się wystarczająco blisko gruntu, anihiluje wszystko, co nie jest wytworem magii chaosu. Może zabić rzucającego. Magia bram Magia, pozwalająca na korzystanie z zaklęć działających poza wymiarem ŚWIAT-a. Poziom podstawowy * Blask Arethusa – oślepia każdego wroga, który znajdzie się w jego zasięgu. Najsilniejsze możliwe światło. * Płomień wnętrzności – pozwala na spalenie przeciwnika od środka płomieniami Autyzmusa. * Zwinność nieziemska – w trakcie walki możliwe jest uzyskanie zwinności, która pozwala na szybkie zadawanie ciosów orężem. Poziom zaawansowany * Powiew Heavenusa – podobno przy użyciu tej klątwy zbierają się same dusze pochodzące z kręgu Heavenus z Arethusa, które wprwaiają powietrze w nieziemską prędkość, rzucając przeciwnikami. * Tarcza Światła – najsilniejsza możliwa tarcza do wezwania, ukuta przez kowala Arethusa. Poziom mistrzowski * Powiew grozy – powoduje postrach przeciwników na polu walki w taki sposób, iż uciekają oni z niego pełni strachu. * Trucizna autyzmuzejska – rozpyla w powietrzu truciznę, która jest w stanie w ciągu minuty zabić przeciwników na polu walki. Poziom arcymistrzowski * Wstrząs murów – pozwala na burzenie murów średnich twierdz poprzez wstrząs tektoniczny. * Kontakt z istotą nadprzyrodzoną – pozwala to na skontaktowanie się z istotą pochodzącą z innego wymiaru, w sposób bezpośredni. * Gwiazda Mroku – ściemnia największą światłość. Magiczne rzemiosło Powszechnie wykorzystywany dla zarobków typ zaklęć, niewielu jednak podąża za jej właściwą istotą, otwierającą przed magiem niezwykłe możliwości. Nie jest trudna do opanowania pod względem czysto magicznym, wymaga jednak wielu dodatkowych cech - wiedzy technicznej/alchemicznej, wzmożonego skupienia itp.; skuteczność zaklęć zmienia się nawet wraz z częstotliwością ich używania, zapewniającą nabieranie doświadczenia w dziedzinie, którą rządzą takie sama prawa jak tradycyjnym rzemiosłem. Do jego wykorzystania niezbędna jest także rozwinięta wyobraźnia. Poziom podstawowy * Znak gremlina - generuje w przestrzeni magiczny znak rozpoznawalny dla gremlinów, który informujący je, że mag chce coś stworzyć, wobec czego istoty zgodnie ze swoją naturą dołączają do niego; oszukane wpadają w złość, odmawiają pomocy w przyszłości oraz domagają się upragnionych przez siebie przedmiotów za powrót na służbę * Kieszeń czarodzieja - zamienia wskazaną przez użytkownika kieszeń, w specjalnej, przeznaczonej do tego szacie w rozległy, przeczący fizyce inwentarz; na jego podstawie wynaleziono kieszonkowe wymiary * Urzeczywistnienie protostali '''- pewna forma arcymistrzowskiego zaklęcia urzeczywistnienia obiektu, pozwala generować pojedyncze elementy konstrukcji tylko z wynalezionego przez magów metalu energetycznego - protostali. * '''Odwołanie protostali - wskazane, protostalowe elementy znikają Poziom zaawansowany * Magiczne pióro - przekazuje energię magiczną do pióra, które od tej chwili będzie zdolne do lewitacji i samodzielnego zapisywania wskazanych przez maga informacji, przy dużych nakładach many przedmiot stanie się zdolny nawet do opracowywania nowych języków i szyfrowania wiadomości, nie potrafi tworzyć sztuki, umie za to wskazać każdy możliwy rym, ma tendencję do popełniania rażących błędów ortograficznych i interpunkcyjnych, niekiedy do autokorekty, którą da się jednak wyłączyć z zakresu czynności obiektu * Umagicznianie amuletu/pierścienia/kostura - podstawowy czar każdego maga rzemieślnika, zaklęcie doskonalić można przez całe życie * Złóż/rozłóż obiekt - pozwala dowolnie rozłączać lub złączać elementy w określonej odległości od użytkownika, zależy dodatkowo od koncentracji i wiedzy technicznej, można za jego pomocą budować własne twory, prawdopodobnie najważniejsze zaklęcie z tej szkoły * Manipulacja obiektem - pozwala wykorzystać magiczną energię w celu stworzenia oddziaływania na ruchome elementy wskazanego przedmiotu, można zatem za jego pomocą przetoczyć wóz, oddać strzał z cudzej kuszy itp.; jest to pewna forma telekinezy, lepiej nadaje się jednak do precyzyjnych działań i wyklucza lewitację * Zaklęcie alchemiczne - wzmacnia miksturę Poziom mistrzowski * Schemat magiczny - czar zaklinający różdżkę, kostur bądź miecz tak, aby zapisana została na nim informacja o niektórych wzorach konstrukcji, umożliwiająca tworzenie ich automatycznie, zbyt skomplikowane projekty mogą zniszczyć przedmiot będący celem zaklęcia * Zniekształcenie - jedyny czar tej magii z założenia służący do ofensywy, rzucony na cel ma bardzo nieprzewidywalny, negatywny wpływ na materię, może zatem np. scalić płyty pancerza przeciwnika w całość uniemożliwiając ruch, lub nawet zniszczyć jego organy wewnętrzne poprzez rozciąganie, albo mieszanie ze sobą wywołując zgon * Naprawa magicznych przedmiotów - pozwala naprawiać uszkodzoną materię artefaktów przywracając im sprawność, nie ma jednak wpływu na energię obiektu, która może w nim nieprzerwanie pozostać lub zaniknąć, wynika z faktu, że zwykłe np. przekucie magicznego ostrza może być niebezpieczne * Personifikacja magiczna - wykorzystywana przede wszystkim w celu stworzenia golemów, nadaje wybranemu obiektowi zdolność do zachowania wedle określonego przez maga wyobrażenia, cel zaklęcia musi jednak spełniać pewne wymagania jakie niosą ze sobą dane czynności, czarem nie da się uzyskać życia * Moc kamieni szlachetnych - pozwala pobierać energię magiczną zawartą w każdym kamieniu szlachetnym i przenosić ją na inne rzeczy, lub wykorzystać do konkretnych, innych, odkrytych zastosowań - dzięki umieszczeniu takowych obiektów w np. oczodołach gargulca i wykorzystaniu tego zaklęcia, mag nada mu zdolność widzenia Poziom arcymistrzowski * Majstersztyk - zaklęcie medytacyjne, wprowadza maga w stan wzmożonego skupienia, zwiększa nieporównywalnie wydolność procesów myślowych, co zwiększa jego produktywność, przede wszystkim wyklucza jednak możliwość popełniania błędów konstrukcyjnych przez niedopatrzenia, lub błędne obliczenia * Świnia - zaklęcie nazwane tak przez swoją złą naturę i szczególną pogardę dla jego użytkowników; przy wielkich inwestycjach many, pozwala na podpatrywanie cudzych wynalazków za pomocą wizji, jest wyjątkowo łatwe do wykrycia i obłożone wysokimi sankcjami * Urzeczywistnienie obiektu - pozwala urzeczywistnić dowolny, nieunikalny, niemagiczny, martwy i nieorganiczny wyobrażony przedmiot, wymaga ogromnych nakładów many * Protostalowa implozja - wszystkie obiekty z protostali w określonej odległości od maga zamieniają się w czystą energię i wędrują do niego zasilając manę czarodzieja, lub raniąc wskazane cele Inne *'Zapora magiczna' - kilku magów jest w stanie uniemożliwić jednemu korzystanie z magii. *'Promień magii '- magiczny promień, który potrafi ładować kryształy many *'Przyśpieszenie/Spowolnienie czasu' *'Złamanie czaru '- potrafi zniszczyć czar ochronny *'Magiczny pocisk' - zaklęcie poziomu podstawowego, wystrzeliwuje w oponenta pocisk z czystej magicznej energii *'Magiczny wybuch' - energia trafiająca wszystkich wrogów dookoła, czar zaawansowany *'Żaba' - zamienia wskazany cel w żabę Zaklęcia legendarne * Jedyny Pierścień - pozwala stworzyć magiczny pierścień o niezwykłych właściwościach, mający władzę nad każdym innym artefaktem tego typu, wynika bezpośrednio z żywiołu magicznego rzemiosła * Kamień Filozoficzny - pozwala na stworzenie kamienia filozoficznego z odpowiednich odczynników, wynika bezpośrednio z żywiołu magicznego rzemiosła Unikalne * Błyśnięcie '- czar Zeratula * '''Przyzwanie klucza '- czar Borgena * '''Magiczna bariera - zaklęcie stworzone przez maga Khardimona - tworzy nad wskazanym obszarem barierę z czystej energii, pozwala na swobodne przenikanie do niej z zewnątrz, lecz w przypadku prób opuszczenia przestrzeni kończyć się to będzie porażeniem celu przez silny grom, do jej stworzenia potrzeba stali z głębin Bergwerk Osten Kategoria:Metafizyka